


For the First Time

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Double Entendre, Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This can be read two ways as two different types of first times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the First Time

It had been amazing, the first time. It was hot and crazy and too much at the same time that it was not enough. Hands were all over the place and all of the politeness that was usually observed was thrown right out the window. They each did it their own way, but the way that came together was spectacular. Shindou was slow and careful while Akira was quick and went by feeling. But it was so good when they were together, better than anything else. When Shindou left, Akira sat there in silence for a bit, not sure of himself, but eventually realized this if it was good once, it would be good again. And, for that, he needed to find Shindou.

**Author's Note:**

> I came across a bunch of unposted drabbles on an old hard drive. This is one such drabble.


End file.
